I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for creating multiple image photographs. More particularly, the present invention concerns a device for creating a multiple image photograph which is universally adaptable to cameras. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a device for creating multiple image photographs which is also usable for full single image photographs.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The creating of multiple image photographs is an old and well established art. The traditional devices and methods of producing multiple images on photographic film have used attachments which are mounted to a camera lens. The device to create multiple images and which is usually incorporated within the lens attachment or insertable into the lens attachment, is a mask or screen. The mask commonly has a portion which is open and a portion which is closed. The open portion of the mask permits light to access the lens exposing a first portion of the film that is housed in the camera. The closed portion of the mask seals the second portion of the film from access to the light. When a single full exposure photograph is desired, the devices or the masks must be removed from the camera lens.
Typical lens attachments with masking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,056,588, 1,068,862, 3,122,077, 3,719,128, Des. 234,007 and Des. 234,008. The disclosed lens attachments are uniquely designed to accommodate circular masks having at least one, and usually a single aperture or opening formed therein. The above prior art teaches that the masks may be rotated while attached to the lens, thus placing the opening at the desired position. This permits the operator of the camera to select where the exposed portions will be located on the film.
Other typical lens attachments are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,475, 4,107,716, 4,137,540, 4,423,939, 4,708,449 and 5,073,289 which disclose unique square or rectangular lens attachments designed to accommodate specific masks with one or more openings formed therein. Typically, the masks are housed in dedicated lens attachments and are insertable into the lens attachments to produce the desired multiple image exposure on a portion of the film in the camera. To change exposure positions on the film, one mask is removed from the attachment and another mask is inserted into the attachment to expose another portion of the film. Additionally, the above prior art teaches that some masks have multiple openings which are re-positioned within the lens attachment when a new exposure position is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,859, on the other hand, discloses a unique circular lens attachment which uses a replaceable mask. The references teach that when a change in an exposure position on film is desired, the mask in the attachment is replaced by another mask. The art further teaches that the opening in the mask can be any shape.
Each of the above cited prior art references teach that each holding device or lens attachment for housing the masking device is uniquely designed to accommodate the particular masking device housed therein. Therefore, the masking devices are not interchangeable from one lens attachment to another. To use the masking device, the user must incur the expense of purchasing an entire masking system which includes the masking device and the lens attachment unique to that masking device. Also, these device packages are not interchangeable between cameras of different manufacturers. Therefore, camera users who use multiple cameras of different makes incur the expense of purchasing a masking system for each camera or carrying more than one camera if different masking devices are required.
The above transferability problem was addressed in the above-referenced co-pending application and which discloses a masking device that is housed in an apparatus that is adaptable to commercial filter holders and interchangeable between different makes of cameras. However, if only a single camera is available, the masking device must be removed from the camera lens in order to take full exposure single image photographs with the camera. The time used to remove the device or apparatus may result in the user or operator losing a desired full exposure shot.
Thus, a masking device which is designed to be adaptable to commercial filter holders that is interchangeable between different makes of cameras with or without an adaptor is greatly desired. Also, a masking device which would be usable with commercially available filter holders that are interchangeable between cameras would reduce the number of lens attachments and cameras required and the associated expense. Further, a masking device which would permit the camera to be used for all pictures masked and unmasked, without removing the masking device from the camera lens would reduce delays caused by removing and installing the masking device and make a single camera available for shooting a desired picture at any time. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.